Room of Requirement
by IamHermioneGranger101
Summary: Hermione is annoyer by Ron again so she runs off to the room of requirement but someones already there?


Hermione Granger was sad. So sad that she couldn't even walk, and in her brilliant little sad mind it was a great idea to go to the Room of Requirement to play hide and seek with herself. She stumbled across the Seventh floor halls until she reached the right wall and she walked in front of it until it finally appeared and she went in. But she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy sat on a Emerald green bed with tears falling down his face in a string of pain and suffering. He looked up alerted when he heard the door slam behind her and sat watching her and she slowly walked over towards, intrigued.

As if not to spook him she gently reached her hand out to him as she neared the bed. He didn't react when she gently touched his face and wiped at the tears soaking his stoic cheeks. She sat down next to him gently and lightly continued to wipe away the vile tears cursing him every night. He did not bother to push her away but hugged her closer to him so he had something to cling onto as a last hope. Shocked, she slowly wrapped her arms around his shaking body and pushed him gently back so she was laying and he was snuggled into her side as he cried into her side.

They stayed like that for awhile until his sobs became a odd sniffle now and then. She lifted her head to look at him from where it had been snuggled into the fluffy pillows beneath her.

"Malfoy?" She asked gently "Are...are you okay?" He lifted his head from where it had been snuggled in her neck with tear lines streaking his face and gave her a slight smile before resting his head gently onto her chest, breathing her scent deeply in. _She smells like cinnamon_ he thought to himself before shifting his head up so he could look her in the face. She was still looking at the canopy hovering over the bed and didn't notice when he shifted his head ever so slightly.

"Granger..." His voice was quiet but she heard his words still and it shocked her how shaky it was. She looked down into his grey eyes and was about to ask what he wanted but couldn't as his lips slammed into hers. Slowly she closed her eyes and relaxed into the lips currently pressed against hers. But as soon as she relaxed he pulled and placed his forehead to hers. "Granger...I can't do this..." She snapped open her eyes and looked up into his pained face. She grabbed his cheeks and forced his eyes open so he could look into her determined expression.

"Draco Malfoy, you better not be giving up on me because I might have to beat your ass if you are." She said fiercely looking into his eyes. His shocked expression diminished from his face to be replaced with a expression of lust. He bent his head to capture her lips again in a light kiss. He lifted his body up and climbed on top of her with his legs on either side of her hips.

She moaned into his mouth when his pelvis hit hers in a light thrust. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and massage hers with his. She retaliated with moving her tongue in rhythm with his. He gently reached between them and slowly unbuttoned her blouse until her bra was revealed. He ran his hands down her flat stomach before reaching up and grabbing her bra clad breast.

She ran her hands to the top of his T-shirt and started to quickly unbutton it. He was soon free from the cloth and took it off while she took off her bra. Finally they broke their kiss off both begging for air. Hermione looked down at their flushed bodies to see his trousers had tightened drastically and now something very hard was prodding at her clit.

She reached down gently and started stroking him gently through his trousers as he started moving her skirt out of the way. They both started moaning as they stroked the other through the layer of clothing binding them.

He gently grabbed her skirt zip and started to pull it down. Before long he had pulled it down and it was on the floor with their shirts. She now lay in her panties while he was above her in his trousers. She saw her skirt was gone and realised what he had done,

"You're very sneaky when you want to be aren't you?" She giggled lightly when she said this and he felt himself grow bigger and harder just at the sound.

"You have no idea, Granger" He whispered into her ear before lightly nipping the side of her neck, making her moan in pleasure. She retaliated by grabbing the zipper to his trousers she yanked it roughly down and pulled his trousers off. His long hard erection protruded now it wasn't in the confining cage of his trousers. She threw his trousers onto the pile of their clothes before reaching down and slowly pumping at his dick. Pre-cum started to drip from his dick and she ran her finger across the tip and brought it to her mouth before sucking on it and moaning lightly.

He replied by moaning lightly too, turned on by the sight of her sucking on his cum. He reached between them and pulled down her panties slowly and carefully, finally freeing her pussy from the tight cloth. Stroking her slightly, he snaked his over hand up to her breasts so he could take one of her dusky rose nipples in his mouth and stroke her pussy while she pumped at his dick.

"Please...Please more...I need it..." She moaned out in a stumble of words. Grinning around her breast, he released it from his mouth and whispered gently, "Are you sure?" She nodded violently and gazed lustfully into his stormy grey eyes. He kneeled in front of her before opening her legs wider and slipping slowly between them, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance. Leaning down, he kissed her gently before slipping into her with a light thrust. Hissing with pain, she bit his lip until she could taste blood. He released her lips and lay on top of her, not moving, until she gave a slight nod and gave him permission to move again.

He started to softly rock inside of her as she moaned lightly. While moving inside of her, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear when pain etched itself onto her face. She slowly reached her peak and bit onto his shoulder to stop from screaming out in ecstasy. He came a few thrusts after she did and lay on top of her as they caught their breath. He gently pulled out of her and lay next to her, pulling her to his chest.

"Happy?" He asked looking down at her relaxed face.

"Very..." She replied snuggling into his chest. Before he could reply four people stormed in.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron said stood in the entrance way. Behind them were Zabini and Nott.

"Malfoy?"

"Okay, what in merlin's beard is happening?!" Nott shouted above the others.

"Errr...we can explain?" Draco stuttered out.

 **Hi I am the author of this Fic. My name is IamHermioneGranger101 and I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to tell your friends and comment what you think will happen next. Also be sure to favourite and follow. This is me signing out! xxx 3**


End file.
